A Terrible Revelation!
Summary After the first year is complete in the Room of Spirit and Time; Cus asks them to perform the Super Saiyan God Ritual but Xeno Bardock reveals that Saiyans from Earth-1985 can't obtain Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue due to a wish made on Xeno Super Shenron. Cus is shocked by the revelation and asks them how they would compensate for the transaction and Xeno Bardock says while they can't use those forms they can still obtain Godly ki. Cus requests from King Kai to teach tell her how to teach Xeno Raditz the Spirit Bomb while alarmed by Raditz's doppelganger he agrees and she teaches Xeno Raditz how to use Spirit Bomb while teaching Xeno Trunks Galick Gun, Masenko, and Final Flash. She teaches Death Beam, and Death Ball to Xeno Raditz's children. She contacts Chronoa to ask how to give them even more power if they get reach Super Saiyan God and she recommends teaching them Super Saiyan 4 while promising to say nothing to Vegeta and the others about it. She gets the others rest except Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz to demonstrate their ability to transform into Super Saiyan 3 and they manage to succeed. Xeno Raditz and Xeno Kakarot spar with each other and managed to prove their almost equal but Xeno Kakarot outsmarts Xeno Raditz and knocks him down with Rebellion Fang. Cus ask Xeno Kakarot to use the Power Ball and in order for the both of them to look at. Meanwhile, at the Mechikabura's Palace Mira is still being berated by Kaolin Dark Shenron as Deadly Dark Shenron makes inconsiderate jokes at Revenant's expanse. As they transform into Golden Great Apes Cus consider whether they'd be able to control the transformation as well as the regular Great Ape form as Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz obliterate their clothes as they transform into Golden Great Apes. While Xeno Kakarot is able to regain control after a few hours Xeno Raditz takes awhile to regain control due to not mastering the form as well as Xeno Kakarot. They spend most of their time trying to help Xeno Raditz regain control of his form and while Cus is able to overpower him Xeno Kakarot is having trouble in controlling him. Chronoa remains shocked about their revelation about Super Saiyan God and as she continues to wait for them to finish their training as the threat of the Shadow Dragons of Time increases. Six eras have been flagged already with the arrival of the evil Dragons as they continue training and Chronoa uses her abilities to isolate the affected eras while waiting as she observes the Spirits of the Dark Dragon Balls and confirms to herself that they are Amortal. Mira is tormented by each of the spirits as they make the joy of annoying him as he attempts to blast them before each blast has no effect on them. She uses her powers to repair the Patroller Academy while waiting and finds a banner amongst the rubble with Taino's Logo on it and tosses it in the abyss. Sometime later, she begins to sense a large pool of energy coming from the Room of Spirit and Time as she notes they it has only been 20 hours since they went in as the door becomes ajar. All of them emerge with their attire damaged and show some fatigue. Category:Fanga